A Legend Among Heroes
by Nocturn3
Summary: A Hero falls at the brink of death, facing an impossible foe; however, death is not the end for him. Follow Link as he wakes up in a strange new world, trying to follow shattered memories of his past to guide him towards his future. The path to being a Hero isn't an easy one though, especially when your name rides on the wisps of legend. (Breath of the Wild/ Child Success Timeline)


**Thanks for clicking on my story! Means a lot you chose this one, but let's make the pre-story chat quick I'd hate to waste your time.**

 **This story is a one shot, please leave a review if you would like to see more of this. I'll say it's very likely this will turn into a full story if this story gets 15 reviews in the next week, and it will be treated as a full story if it gets 30 reviews in the next week.**

 **The story will take place in the My Hero Academia world, and Link will be a part of it. Please note that Link is NOT familiar with this world. You'll see what I mean in the story, anyways onto which games/episodes these take place in!**

 **Zelda Timeline: This will take place in the Breath of the Wild timeline because this Link will need to learn again just like the students. No memories of Hyrule, at least not yet.**

 **My Hero Timeline: This will take place just after the first day of U.A. (The physical exam to which Eraserhead says the person with the lowest score will be failed)**

 **All that being said, it's time we move onto the story. Without further ado, I give you….**

 **A Legend Amongst Heroes**

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

" _ **..."**_

" _...Doctor!... his vitals are dropping…. need 20cc of blood stat…"_

" _..these scars on his abdomen…. he should be asleep for at least another month.."_

" **...Link…."**

" _..his heart rate is dropping!"_

" **...Link!"**

" _I need a team to pull him into the ER right now, if we wait any longer we'll lose him!"_

" **...open… Open your eyes Link…"**

" _The State Head says that since he has no credentials or records to charge him with… pull the plug in a month if there's no improvement."_

" **The world needs you again. Hyrule needs you again…"**

" _...he's stabilizing...whatever it was…. finally out of him… black ooze.."_

" **Link, wake up!"**

Link's felt a great strain in his face as he told his eyelids to part, a crusty substance had built up on their outside and he could feel it breaking apart. His world became flooded with a white light as his eyes opened for the first time in what seemed forever, a white light that seemed much too bright for him as he closed the flesh over his eyes back shut.

Opening them one again, Link felt his eyes slightly more adjusted to the beaming lights upon the ceiling and was able to blink a few more times before he was able to make out the room he was in. It… it was some sort of white room full of cabinets and screens. Noises all around him became more noticeable as his tall, pointed ears picked up sources from all around.

He could hear everything, too much. High pitched sounds, voices on the box hanging from the ceiling, beeping, the sound of rushing water, and the sound of fast approaching footsteps…. But all of the noises came to a sudden end as Link blacked out again right there on the bed, not from exhaustion, but from the overwhelming amount of information attempting to enter his long dormant brain.

" _Heart rate normal… just passed out… injecting 5cc of caffeine to stimulate the heart…"_

The boys world became bright once again as he opened his eyes for the second time, however this time a much nicer awakening. The lights didn't seem as sharp, and the sounds seemed to be more pleasing to the ear. He could make out a voice talking somewhere in the room to him.

" _Sir… sir, can you hear me? Sir, you're at the National Hero Welfare Hospital, can you hear me? Sir… can you hear me? Sir?"_

Time around him seemed dulled to a slow, the words he heard coming in his ear and registering at an extremely slow rate. He looked over towards the source to see a man standing in a white coat that went down to his knees. It was pristine white, not a single stain to be seen on it.

" _Sir…._ sir, can you hear me?" the man next to him said again. Link attempted to speak at the man but could only voice a rasp. His throat hurt so badly, he wanted a drink of water. In fact most of him hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. He motioned to the man for a cup of water.

Instead he was faced with the same question, "Can you hear me, sir?"

Link motioned again for a cup of water, his throat trying to get out the words for water in whatever manner he could; however, the outcome was about the same. Another question.

"...what? What are you trying to say?" the man asked, trying to get out an answer of some sort that could help the hospital in discovering just who this man was. Link repeated the motion of drinking from an invisible cup again and the man realized what he was asking for, "Oh! You want water? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Link nodded. The man turned around and in a few seconds passing turned back to link with a styrofoam cup filled with water. Apparently there had been a water cooler behind him.

The hospitalized Hylian chugged the water as quickly as his numbed body would let him, the cold substance not curing the burning in his throat but offering some sense of soothing somehow. He almost felt as if he were falling back into sleep again as he heard the voice call from his bedside again.

"Wait!" the man called out as Link's arm began to go limp, empty cup in hand, "What's your name?" he asked.

Later Link would think it strange as to why this man would keep asking his name, yet if it weren't for him he may have forgotten the name the voice had called out to him with. Yeah, that had to be his name right? It felt so… close.

"...L…Link…" was all he managed to say before he couldn't fight off that feeling of sleep he had, letting the darkness consume his vision.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **One Month after Links Awakening**_

"I gotta say kidddd, these results are astoundinnnn." the Head Director responded after looking over the test results over Links blood, "They were tellinnn me that these here test results were a whop and a wooo, but good golly gee kiddo, whatever quirk that was used to heal you up is a medical breakthroughhh. Four months in a medical coma ain't so badddddd for someone like you who got all roughed up in the rinnnng."

Link sat upright in his bed hearing what the doctor, quite resembling a frog, was telling him. From what Link had gathered there was some unexplained scars that had ripped himself apart and should have killed him, but there was something in his blood that had held him over until he was found in a destroyed building.

Stranger than that, there were no records of him to be found. No matching fingerprints or photographs, it was as if he had never existed prior to being found bloodied up in the rubble. It astounded doctors, but he had also heard with his 'quirk' as they called it that his wounds were very similar to those of someone named All Might. However Link never acknowledged that he had heard such rumors due to the whispered tones the higher ups used when talking about it.

"The Principal of good ol` U.A. down there is verrrrrry excited to see how you'll do under their protective carreeeee. So next week if yer feelin` it we're gonna see if you ain't good enough to be added into a U.A. classroooom where they can keep a good eye on ya kiddo, you understannnnndd me?" the doctor asked link, his very… strange accent seeming out of place in a place such as a hospital. Link being unable to talk, and unwilling to reach over and grab his pad and paper, nodded in response.

"Allllrighty then folks, looks like we got ourselves a deallll. Dr. Morgan will come in now and talk about the detaillllls." the Frog Doctor finished, sloppily scribbling something across the bottom of the page he was looking at on the clipboard. As he clipped the pen back in place the Frog Doctor took his cue to leave the room, and in his place the man he could only assume was Dr. Morgan entered.

"Good afternoon Link, I'm Dr. Morgan. Glad to see you've decided to go through with going under U.A.'s protective care, it was the best course of action for the both of us until your memory can return." The man spoke sharply towards the Amnesiac on the bed, the doctors hair combed back to perfection without a hair out of place, "Still, it is quite a surprise that U.A. is protecting you via enrolling you into their school. Given your quirk being superhuman hearing, I would suggest the support class. Would that be alright?"

Link shook his head quickly in defiance. He had already heard what the available courses were and would not be condemned to a class other than the Hero course. It was the only course that seemed to click with him when he heard it and afterwards the other courses just seemed like white noise.

"Oh? And which course are you wanting to enroll into then? The Business course?" Dr. Morgan asked sarcastically, as if mocking the very idea that he could have been wrong in his assumption. However when his eyes laid upon the choice link wrote down for him to see, his smirk turned into a laugh. "Ahahahahaha! You can't be serious can you?"

Link nodded, his eyes flaring with a sense of determination, the Doctors laughter not deterring him in the slightest in his decision to join the Hero Class. After a moment's passage Morgan was able to talk again. "Ah, yes yes. I supposed they would allow you into the hero course since it's only for camouflage. If you insist in joining that one course in particular, I'll see to it myself you're added into the first classroom. That way when you drop out, you'll be an A-1 drop out! Ahahahahahaha!"

Still laughing Doctor Morgan left the room being Link's least favorite doctor. Doctors were supposed to be caring and kind to their patients, yet that one was just a plain rude person to the core. However, Link couldn't help but feel a nagging sense that it wasn't his first time being berated for trying to be the hero.

Slinging his legs off of the bed, Link stood to his full height and gazed at his only possessions in the world. The only things worth scavenging off of his person after he was found. A strange black box with red and blue highlights and an empty bag. No one seemed to know how the box worked and the bag, well, it was empty at the time but now contained the charred and ripped fabric that he was found in.

These two things were all he had to try and remember who he was before his arrival at the hospital, and by some gut instinct he knew he had to be the hero here. Why else would the voice who called him Link tell him that the world 'needed him'?

In one week's time, Link hoped not only to get some answers to this, but also to find out more about this All Might character who the doctors keep comparing his wounds to. Yes, that would be his first step.

A new quest, Find All Might.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

"So, how was everyone's first day today?" the principal asked his peers, looking around at their expressions for any clear signs of discontent. All of them being pro hero's who were paid to teach he didn't think there would be much of a problem.

And as he predicted no one seemed stressed out.

"Glad to see it went well! However, there is something I wanted to bring up. It's the reason I called you all here today." stated the principal again, opening the vanilla file folder in front of him, cueing the rest of the teachers to open the ones in front of them. "This man here is a boy named Link. He is currently residing at the National Hero Welfare Hospital, a place you are all aware of I'm sure."

The rat man gave a quick pause to allow for questions before continuing, "He was found in a collapsed building after the fight between a villain and Mount Lady six months ago. After that he was taken into intensive care for a good bit. His wounds were very similar to those given to All Might after his fight with Toxic Chainsaw…"

All Might leaned forwards in his chair, his hollow eyes making contact with the principal, "What do you mean by that? Are you saying…."

"His entire intestinal tract was missing and over 14 rib fractures and breaks were found puncturing various organs around the wound. Despite this, his surgery went far better than yours due to a mystery quirk at hand that healed his internal organs beyond what we thought capable." The principal elaborated, flipping the page to a list of things that happened while Link was in the hospital.

Ectoplasm was the next to speak up, "...It says here that his body put out electrical currents that matched a defibrillator that was used to restart his heart. Is his quirk Electrokinesis?"

"No." Thirteen responded, reading down the page, "It says further down the page is was discovered he had a type of supersonic hearing as his quirk. The output of electrical current was chalked up to be a strange occurrence along with his brain patterns looking as if he were talking telepathically."

"And don't forget the healing factor they found that Nezu talked about a moment ago." Snipe added in, adjusting his cowboy hat and mask slightly.

The room fell silent as the Pro Hero's began to think of reasons why these occurrences might have happened. Amidst their thought Nezu spoke again, "That's why after the hospital has relayed this information to us, we have decided to add him into the Hero Course to prevent whoever did this to him from doing it again."

"It says here that he has no records or matching identification in any database in the world, are you willing to take the risk if he's a villain in disguise?" Eraserhead explained, resting his chin atop his folded hands.

"Well you see, the Hospital Head actually requested he be in with you. On the outside that man might seem quite sadistic, but he made it to the top using his judgement. So I'll agree with his request, is that fine with you Mr. Aizawa?"

Eraserhead shrugged, "Hpmh, fine with me."

Satisfied with the meeting, Nezu then took his folder and shut it closed before pushing off of the table and jumping out of his seat, "Anymore questions?"

"...What if Chainsaw was after him, and then he comes here. If my time is up teaching I won't be able to fight back, are you sure we can win?" All Might questioned the mouse man before he could leave the room.

Without turning back to answer All Might, Nezu simply replied an honest answer for the sake of all the Heroes in the room, "If Toxic Chainsaw comes here then he best come with an entire legion. He'll have to beat me and the boy."

That was the last words said before the principal left the room and the meeting was over.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

 **Short? Yes. This chapter is meant purely to be an introduction of Link into the world of My Hero. I will post a follow up chapter sooner or later showing Link's first day as a new student to the A-1 classroom.**

 **Did you like it? Leave a review if you would like to see more! Of course there wasn't much world building here… but an introduction takes time. Don't expect this story to follow 100% with the shows canon either, as Link will change things along with any enemies he might have….**

 **Speaking of enemies, they will not be limited to Breath of the Wild. No Skyward Sword stuff though…. Cause that game was gross. Expect more Gant, Gannon, and other G-named evil people like Ghoma, Goht, Gyorg, you get the idea….**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
